The Queen's obsession
by QueenChamomile
Summary: It was always the same phrase. Always the same question. It was the queen's obsession. - A story of love and madness. Set after Frozen. [Icest] Elsanna. Rated M for language, violence
1. Prelude

The Queen's Obsession

Prelude

It was always the same phrase. Always the same question. It was the queen's obsession. My obsession. The little voice in my head could ask those same words over and over and I would repeat them, for hours, staring at the fire in the fireplace in my studium. I'd never find an answer. But today my question had a victim to ask itself. My younger sister stared at me, with those scared teal eyes.

"I can't understand why papa chose you". I murmured like it was part of a mantra, looking at the girl I was holding by the chin, as if she were rubbish. Red hairs, freckles and a lightly annoyed expression, were offending my eyes. Why father had preferred her? In the appearance she was nothing special. Or at least that was what the little voice in my head said. "You good for nothing little shit. Why papa chose you and not me instead? Can you answer that?". Anna shook her head, with her usually pouty expression. I knew Anna hated me. The little voice had revealed me that too. How could I blame her?

I supposed that if Anna had known how to answer she would for sure have done it without hesitation, just to give me a piece of her mind. But other than hate me, Anna feared me. That was probably the reason why she could not be sincere. I was the evil queen. The ice queen.

How could Anna think that I was not aware of how they called me? The castle resounded with the sound of the horrible and mean nickname they had given me and of course with the sneers of the maids. But the little voice was right! _I_ was the queen! I would accept this outrage no more! They would soon learn to give me the respect I deserved or at least, if necessary, to fear me like Anna did.

"Of course you couldn't have known, my little, stupid and petulant sister. It would have been a miracle if _you_ , for once, could have given _me_ an useful information". Anna was offended by my words, of course, but she said nothing. Like I expected. Nothing had produced that weak attempt to _encourage_ a reply. Anna was not the same girl I remembered. She was filthy like the others. The little voice was sure of it... I was just confused.

I freed her with resignation and walked wearily to the throne. My back was curved and my arms wrapped around my waist, just to prevent the ice from forming. I couldn't stop thinking. Everyone was against me. Everyone hated me and wanted me dead. The voice... _It_ was sure of it, but they would soon learn that it was not so simple to kill me.

I sat down and almost forgot of my sister standing a few meters from me. If I'd have given my sister a look, I'd have seen that little spark of concern in her eyes, before it could vanish under that unreadable mask of anger and resentment she was wearing.

"Go now. I don't want to talk to you". I blurted in the end, indicating the door with a hand while rubbing my suffering temple with the other. "I won't see you until you are able to answer the question". Anna sighed, but didn't move. Indeed, rather than leaving, she would approach me with caution, seconds later, moving little steps and talking in an accommodating and gentle manner.

"Elsa... Please. This is not you". She calmly murmured, reaching out for me, as if to take my hands, but never really touching me. At the sight of her I recoiled, clutching the throne that covered in snow. Fear in my eyes. "I don't know what happened to you... But this person is not you. You are... Sick, Elsa". The little voice in my head roared in outrage and I lost immediately my temper. They wanted to make me look like I was crazy! This... This was how they wanted to steal my throne from me! Filthy thieves! She and that Kristoff guy!

I could read disgust and compassion in Anna's expression, and that made me sick in the stomach. I never would have thought my own sister would betray me. But I could already see the word 'monster' printed on Anna's lips. My beloved sister'd never have my throne, at least while I was still alive and kicking!

"You wanted to see me to tell me this?! I am not sick! Nor crazy". I angrily barked, startling the girl in front of me to the point of making her becoming pale. "That's what you want everyone to believe, isn't it?". Anna tried to defend herself, but I silenced her, simply raising my hand. She probably feared I was trying to curse her again. I gave the throne armpit a squeeze with the other hand at the thougth, and the ice on it cracked. "You will not have my kingdom, Anna. No one will, while I'm still breathing".

Maybe I really was sick. Since when the kingdom was so important to me? I couldn't remember nor I cared.

"No one wants your kingdom, Elsa! You are sick! Can't you see...?". Anna tried to say, but I didn't let her finish the sentence for the umpteenth time. - **You are the queen-** gently said the voice. I was the queen. - **You are in control, aren't you?** -. I was in control. - **No one will ever lock you away** -. They will lock me no more. The voice was satisfied and I was secure now. "I wanted to... What happened to you?".

"What happened to _me_?". I chuckled, bitterly, looking at her with an incredulous expression, patting my chest with my hands and clenching my teeth. Oh, Anna... if you'd only know. " _You_ happened to me. And papa too. He locked me in a room for years!". Anna flinched at the force with which I said those words. "Followed, chained like a beast!". I shouted with rage and it was so evident Anna knew nothing about all of this... She seemed so confuse. I immediately felt guilty for that outburst. Anna was not my enemy. No... The king, my father had made me hate her.

"He made me think _I_ was the problem, Anna". I explained, trying to maintain the calm. Anna had to know, but screaming at her would be of no use. "All of this for your sake. Was I not his daughter too? I... I loved him too, Anna. I thought I could trust him". - **Who could you trust if not your own parents?** \- said the voice in my head, smiling, as if she was mocking me - **If not your own family?** -. But they were filthy garbage, like the others. Manipulative bastards.

"Elsa I...".

"But he betrayed me, Anna". He wanted to kill me! He wanted to take my throne from me to give it to you! "So _I_ killed him instead, like I was supposed to". The horror in Anna's eyes was impossible to hide. Perhaps it was the casual tone I had used to say that words that upset her so much.

"Not _you_ killed him, Elsa". Murmured the girl, with tears in her eyes and a trembling voice. It was always like this when discussing of our parents. She loved them, but se knew nothing of them. Naive Anna. "It was an accident. They... The storm...".

I thought of it for a second. What would've Anna done if she'd known the truth? Would she've hated me? Would she've tried to kill me? No... With all possibility she would've been destroyed by it and I didn't want to be the cause of so much pain. This the voice could not prevent me from doing. Or not doing, for that matter. It had not so much control over me, yet, so I nodded, supporting my suffering sister and I didn't say anything above that on the matter. I instead decided to shift the focus on a matter that the voice believed more urgent and significant. She was pressing for it.

"I believe you came for another reason, Anna, other that to offend me?". The girl tried to explain but I preceded her. "If you kill me, you will have the throne. Don't you want it? Isn't it the reason why you came?". For Anna the question must have seemed coming out of nowhere, because she seemed startled and confused and hurt from it. Perhaps she was afraid of having been discovered. That would've explained why petulant Anna was now silenced. "You'd be a great queen. The people loves you".

"I don't want to kill you Elsa. You... You are being para...".

"No?". Urged I, looking at my sister in the eyes, to steal any possible tiny sign of lying. So much determination had to have a purpose in the end. "It's a shame. The people would be happy of it. Oh... Poor little Anna. All alone in that big castle with her horrible sister".

"I didn't thought you were horrible". I smiled bitterly and she didn't notice. **Didn't**. That was the right word. "And if you'd came out of this damn castle, you'd know that even the others don't think it". Anna defended herself and I sighed. What was the point of denying now?

"Of course you did". I replied with sadness in my voice. I loved my sister immensely and in ways that no one, not even the voice could understand, although she was the reason of everything wrong in my miserable life. "They think it too. Who could blame them?". I took my time to reflect before continuing, then I looked out of the window, towards the village, as if they could hear me. To warn them.

"I am the evil queen my father created. I am the monster he made me believe I was". Anna was again out of words. It was strange for me to see her in that mood, but I didn't say a thing about it. "I can't change the person I have become and I am not ashamed of who I am. Do you think I should?".

Yes... I was being so mean to her.

"No". Anna said and I nodded. The voice revealed me its thoughts. I for sure knew Anna was lying for my sake. Still I gave my sister a sincere smile. Anna had always been like this. She was a good girl. She was incapable of offending others. Maybe that was why papa had always preferred her.

"Thanks Anna. You still are a good little sister". I pointed again the finger toward the door, gentler this time and with an exhausted expression painted on my face. "Leave me alone now, please. I'm tired. You've had the talk you wanted and the time you requested for. I can't give you any more than that. So... I hope you are satisfied and that I will not see you in this room again for the same reason".

Anna looked disappointed and ready to fight back, but eventually she realized it was a lost game and surrendered, bowing reluctantly. Probably this was not the way she wanted it to end. She wanted me to be 'taken care of', and she had all the best of intentions. I knew that, but I hated her for thinking I was crazy, nonetheless.

She'd repeated that so many times, this time I was beginning to believe it. I had been so tired of her trying to make me sound mental that eventually anger got the upper hand. Poor Anna. I couldn't control myself. If only she had used her words in a better way, maybe I would not have ended the meeting with such a haste.

"Don't forgive to give that question a thought". I reminded the young woman, before the door shut with a loud thud and I was finally able to sink miserably in my throne. I clutched my head with my hands. At this rate Anna'd really begin to hate me. I had to resign myself to that. Anna never loved me and she was not starting now. God helps me. I was an horrible person.

End chapter 1


	2. Superbia

The Queen's Obsession

Superbia

"We suggest to arrange a ball in honor of the Queen's birthday".

My eyes widened in surprise. The astonishment on my face was readable as on the cover of a book. Were they crazy? A party in my honor? Who the hell could have come up with that mental idea? How could the slaves be happy of the birth of their owner? "It would be an excellent opportunity to forge alliances. Our country languishes in that department. Furthermore we are confident the queen will not disdain the idea of finding a suitor, for herself... Or even for the princess! Am I right?". Alfred exclaimed with lascivious tone, friendly nudging his neighbor, who decided to give him no consideration.

Alfred was one of my counselors. One of the most influential, but also one of the most idiotic. He was a man in his sixties, with huge mustaches and in slight overweight. Too much self-esteem in one man, even of his size. He sat at one end of the conference table that had been set in that cramped room, along with my studium desk. He sat to my far right, precisely. A man that I personally was not fond of. And neither the others, judging by the fact that no one laughed at that awful joke.

Despite this, however, they all seemed pretty damn serious about the proposal. I would not be surprised if it had already been approved without my consent. In frivolous matters of that kind my word did not have much weight. Much to my distress. I hated parties.

- **They want to steal the throne** -. The voice put me on guard. - **It is a gimmick. They hope Anna get married so that sooner or later her heirs can usurp the crown and rule. They think Anna is easy to manipulate** -. Possible, but unlikely. They were not so smart. Filthy, frivolous swines unable to govern. I doubted they could put together a plan as complex and articulated.

I eyed them one by one. Even though they all were men in their sixties and very experienced officials, in front of me they were sweating. A malevolent glance from me to one of them was sufficient to set everyone into a panic. Would have they sweated like that if I had not been the queen? Would have they taken my words seriously if they only had seen me as a simple young woman? Probably not. And that was why I had to defend my position.

Their fear was my benefit. Their fear was my strength, my victory, my power. If they feared me, I would for sure be safe. I doubted they would try to hurt me while I got an hold on the government and my kingdom did not have the willpower to rebel.

If it would not have been counterproductive to the grimace I had printed on my face, I would have laughed. Beggars they were. How could they think of putting their dirty hands on Anna, without passing first on my cold body? Anna was mine. It could even be true that I hated her, but she was mine. No one would have had her without my permission. No one would have touched her. She was not an object to sell to the first boy who would be willing to pay for her. She was precious and dangerous. As they say: keep you friends close and your enemies even more, right?

- **Such possessiveness. I would never have expected it from an angelic little face like yours** -. Sneered the voice, but it didn't contradict me. It knew best.

Alfred added another joke, from the bottom of the table, but I didn't listen to it. I kept staring at the bored men sitting in front of me and convinced myself that I was right. Nobody could have been stupid enough to make that proposal, other than Alfred. - **It was him who plotted this farce from the beginning. He must have something in mind** -. The voice said, and I stared at the old superintendent, not making him notice. He was wearing an evil smile under those gray mustaches and his pedantic aura.

- **We should force him to dance on the table with an apple in his mouth, like the pig he is, until he reveals us his plans. I don't think the others would complain** -. I covered my lips with my fingers, to hide the grin I couldn't hold back.

"Alfred, do you know how to dance, perhaps?". I asked with a confident and gentle tone, smiling at him. He seemed pleasantly surprised by the question. Or maybe he was just confused by the unusual way I had asked him.

I had never been a woman who showed excessive self-esteem. On the contrary. Every person in that damn kingdom knew me as the 'reclusive queen'. The only queen in Arendelle history that was not able to step out of her own castle. Some would even say I was suffering from agoraphobia. Well... That had to change, if I wanted to be taken in a greater account. I even fought myself when my arms automatically wrapped around my waist. I had to stop this... For my own sake.

Alfred, recovered quickly and sat up straight and haughtily smoothed his waistcoat.

"Obviously your majesty. Quite well I should add". He proudly said and my smile widened dramatically. Ah... That was why he had chosen a ball! If he had been so eager to dance, why not oblige him? And there were people who dared say I had no sense of humor. Well, people talked about me quite much lately. Never kindly as far as I knew.

"It is a pleasure to hear you say so...". I had already grabbed an apple from the cornucopia on the corner of the desk where I was sitting, when an unexpected knock on the door made me freeze on the spot. I turned and looked at it with anger. Who had the audacity to interrupt a regal meeting? "Who is it?". I snapped venomously and the door opened. Kai, my great-chamberlain wearily appeared. He was a tall, thin white-aired man. He bowed twice, even if it was not necessary and kept his head down when he started talking to me. Someone still knew good manners.

"Forgive me, my queen... Princess Anna...". I stopped him immediately and pointed an hand to the men sitting in front of me, to let him know what he had just interrupted.

"Tell Anna, I have no time to spend to play with her now. Tell her I am willing to see her here in an hour. Unless it is urgent. Is it urgent, Kai? Is someone dying? Because that is the only urgency I am willing to consider". The man shook is head. "Well then, you can go now". God only knew how much fortitude that phrase had demanded from me. My hands were still shaking. I would never get used to be the queen. Even if I wanted to. My essence was not that of a terrible and powerful woman. I was still the scared child I always had been.

Kai bowed and walked out of the room without a word. Such a domestic puppet he was. When the door closed I sighed and threw the apple again into the cornucopia, disappointed. My joke was now ruined.

I took advantage of the fact that my officials had begun to converse with each other, to think. The ball would have been the opportunity to calm all tempers and I was pretty sure I could keep an eye on Anna if it was for just one evening. I would put a chair beside the throne and prevent her from going around as her usual. Whatever intentions Alfred was bearing, would have had short life.

"Well, ball it is. But I don't want there to be too many guests and it must be brief. We have a government to manage, gentlemen. We are not here to have fun". And even if I said those words, they all seemed excited. Enthusiastic as just a bunch of old rags can be. They began rub their hands and chat. I never saw them that happy before. Perhaps the idea was not that bad. "Is it all?". I asked, bringing everyone's attention to me.

"Yes, my queen. We will replicate on thursday if that is fine?". Someones asked and I nodded, chasing them all with a wave of my hand. They were so slow that it would have taken ages for them to dislodge, otherwise. They stood and left in pairs, already discussing preparations. I sighed again. I was dealing with a bunch of idiots.

I calmly organized my documents. I made sure that no one was left, before pulling out of my desk drawer an envelope. The wax seal was torn and the paper was yellowed and worn. Both because of the time and because in the recent months I had re-read it too many times. And I was going to read it again. Even if I didn't know what I was searching for in it.

There was no excuse that could justify those words. I couldn't have found any even if I tried to invent it. The damn letter was the cause of all my troubles. I wanted to burn it, but I couldn't find the courage.

- **You should** -. Hissed the voice. - **It's a proof. If it falls in the wrong hands...** -. The door suddenly opened, startling me. I tossed the envelope back in the drawer, then raised my eyes, terrified. My heart still in my throat. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Anna.

"Were you not taught how to knock?". I growled, then I remembered why I had called her here and held my tongue. That morning I would heard from a maid that Anna had been crying all night. I didn't like my servants to do me that kind of publicity. I didn't want people to get the wrong idea from it and spread even more strange voices. I had to keep my people temper down and the only way I had to avoid the rumors of my ill-treating Anna (if that was it), was to make sure Anna thought we were even. The girl awkwardly closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry... I... Did you wanted to talk, Els... My queen?". She asked and then stared at me in silence. She was still quiet for my own liking. Too quiet. I pointed to the table in front of me, where shortly before my advisors had been sitting, and I motioned for her to take seat where she wanted to. She obeyed without a word and I was pleasantly affected. She was learning after all.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for the other night". She seemed surprised by this unexpected declaration of peace. "I was in a bad mood and your continuous insulting me...". Anna opened her mouth to answer back. I grimly glanced at her. She closed it and looked down. I... Liked this new Anna somehow. "Your trying to insult me, did brought out the worst of me. I am really sorry, Anna".

I said the words exactly the way I had memorized them. They seemed cumbersome and impersonal and lacking of any feeling, but the well studied smile I had designed on my face seemed to do the trick. Anna was convinced of my supposed good intentions. She gave me a broad smile and as Anna always did when she was happy... She began to talk. Again.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have suggested that you... you know... were sick. But lately you are acting strangely and you're grumpy and Kristoff said that maybe you were sick and I... I shouldn't have". She gave me a shy and mortified smile, this time, but I did not return it. My mind was entirely focused on the sentence Anna had almost said by accident. That phrase that had no meaning for her, for me was crucial.

Kristoff had said I was sick. And she, naive as she was, could not help but believe him.

It could be a ploy to divert my attention from her true intentions, but I understood Anna enough to know she had been sincere.

- **Kristoff. It is him then who is plotting everything. It is him who's leading Anna astray and corrupting her. He hopes that if he can make you seem crazy in Anna's eyes, she will help him take the crown. That stray and homeless... He wants your moneys and for them he is willing to use Anna, to reach you. It makes sense!** -. I gripped the armpits of the chair until my knuckles turned white and the wood froze. I suddenly felt a crazy rage boiling in my veins. I listened to the voice as if I was listening to a trusted confidant, but I was reluctant to believe it.

Was it possible that I had misunderstood everything till now? Was it possible that Anna was just a pawn and not the instigator? She was certainly naive, and this could play in Kristoff's favor, if my fears were to be proved. But I didn't know what to think.

That voice was polluting my brain. First it made me believe my beloved Anna was the source of all evil and now it was changing its mind and it was trying to convince me that Kristoff was the person I had to fear. Maybe... I was really becoming paranoid. Kristoff just... Didn't seem that kind of person. He didn't seem the type.

- **Neither papa seemed to be the type. You always have to be afraid of the people from whom you wouldn't expect to be done any harm** -. I considered the idea.

If it was so, Anna was innocent. An unsuspecting victim of men who had used her and still use her to get to me. She had nothing to do with all that madness. She did not deserve my hatred.

I was relieved. If it was true, then I could get back to love my sister, like I had always done before discovering that letter. She didn't want to kill me and did not want my throne, and I had to fear her no more. The weight on my heart lightened. My relationship with Anna was an 'odi et amo', but if I could trust her, my situation would be much more easier.

But my expression became mournful. If the voice's opinion was true, my problem now was something different. Kristoff. He could bribe Anna and make her hate me for reasons I could not fully understand. I began to explore the possibilities and implications of this discovery, when Anna, seeing me absorbed in my thoughts, decided to get my attention.

"Elsa?". My eyes focused on her. Her worried expression hit me. Kristoff's words were still consuming her.

"I am fine Anna". My forced smile never reached my eyes. "I'm just tired". And angry and hurt and humiliated... "A good night of sleep will help". She seemed convinced. Again. She trusted me too much. She gave me a big smile and nodded, getting up from her seat. Before I could even notice, in my eyes she was back to being her usual carefree self. Funny how a single thought can change the way we look at things, with that simplicity.

"You should go to sleep, then. You look tired. Not... Not that you are ugly... It's only that... uhm... I'll leave you to your papers! Documents... Whatever they are. But don't make late! If you work too much you'll get sick for real". She ran to the door, hiding her embarrassment and then stopped, opening it slowly. "I'm glad you're okay. I love you".

"I love you too, Anna". I said expressionless and she smiled again before rushing and disappearing through the door. It certainly was not a lie, but it was not the whole truth. I could not understand the extension of my feelings for Anna, but I would never allow her to be manipulated. Not again.

I got up and walked to the window to look down at the garden. Usually it reassured me, to find some kind of distraction. I cursed myself for thinking so badly of Anna. I had been so blind.

I looked down and the scene hit me. Kristoff, who was leaning against a tree, jumped up at the same time as Anna came running out of the big wooden door of the castle. They shared a hug and he spoke to her, smiling. I felt a pang of jealousy. Anna did not have to fear me.

Kristoff instead... He would soon discover a side of the queen that no one should ever meet. I didn't like others to touch my things. Until now I had choose not to act because I didn't have the nerve. It was Anna we were talking about and because of uncertainty I had behaved. But now I was realizing that I had misunderstood. I had hated her for being my father favorite, but what if he had not chosen her at all? For him we were just pawns. Anna certainly did seem the weaker and most malleable pawn between us.

I would not let anyone else make her suffer and threat her like she was a way to reach a purpose. It was never my intention to hurt her. Never.

I would soon do what I had not the strength to do with Hans. Kristoff and I would soon have an _enlightening_ talk.

End chapter 2


	3. Avaritia

The queen's obsession

Avaritia

I woke with a start when I heard the door of my room open and someone sob. It would have seemed like a scene from an horror novel, if the gas lamp had not been switched on, on the bedside table and if I had not already known what was going on. Not again... What a pain. Night was made for sleep! And I already slept little.

"Papa?". Asked Anna's voice. She was in tears. One would think that after all those years, her melancholy would have been gone ... it was not. She was making me regret of having ever accepted the suggestion to relocate to the damn room. Papa's room.

"Anna...". I groaned weakly and she finally seemed to notice me, because the sobs grew weaker. I was still half-asleep and perhaps that was why I said those things in the nicest way possible. "I often dream of him too, you know? He used to get up at night." I said weakly with my eyes still closed. "Remember that as children we had a music box?". I heard Anna assent from the door. "The damn thing was sleepless. It would suddenly began to play at the most unexpected hours. You were terrified of it and papa always got up to make it disappear." I half-laughed at the memory of my father's annoyed face. Minutes passed, and I knew that Anna was still there.

She was quiet now, but I knew she would not go away so easily. Other times I had to call someone to calm her down and take her away. I didn't know what she had dreamed, but it certainly was not pleasant as the dream I had just told her, otherwise she would have not been here. "Close the door. Come to bed." I found myself whispering and she didn't need further instructions. I had a horrible day, and now I was exhausted. I had not the strength to wait for someone to come and take her back to her room. I just wanted to sleep. I heard her wipe her face and her nose and then get around the bed hurriedly. I felt the covers lift and Anna's weight bend the mattress. I could almost feel her warmth... It was so familiar. So comforting. One of those childhood memories you use to think you've lost and you will not be able to live again.

I got comfortable and as if it was the most natural thing in the world, I felt her arms hug me. She was warmer than I remembered and her hair smelled of milk soap. A pleasant smell. Grandmother had that smell, although she probably couldn't remember.

I sighed with relief and decided that I would console her like she wanted me to. It was not a gesture dictated by weakness or by memories, but rather by pity I felt for Anna. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pushed her against my chest. Anna hid her face against my nightgown and began to cry. Even this feeling of helplessness was not foreign.

Unhappy people. That's what we were. We would sell our souls for a fistful of dust, if it was called affection. I sighed and stroked her hair. Would she sell her soul to me, if I gave her my love? If she had known what tenderness I felt for her?

"Shhh ... Anna. You'll wake the whole castle". I whispered, but she hold the nightgown tight and continued to moan softly. It was probably this the maid had heard a few days before. I had been worried for nothing. That situation was not something I could repair, and if I was blamed for it, I would suffer less. Sometimes memories leave deep scars that cannot be cured and Anna had a few. Like all people. Someone would argue that my cynical character was derived from all those scars. It was not like that. I was born crazy and unhappy and that I would remain until my death. Anna instead...

I began to slip back into sleep. She might be crying, but she was barely moving. Curious change from 'daily' Anna. Night-Anna spoke none and moved even less. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I regained consciousness. In the delirium of my sleep-deprived mind I was ready to say something comforting, but when I opened my eyes I found out that Anna was gone. Was it all a dream? What a great start.

- **Good Morning Elsa** -. The voice said calmly and quietly. I sighed and got to my feet, ready for another stressful day. The life of a queen was nothing like they let believe in novels. I did nothing but move from desk to desk and read and sign documents all day and ... talk. Talk a lot. With the waiters, with officials, with traders ... A continuous talk. In the evening my throat would start hurt. I hated having to discuss everything with everyone, but my role demanded it. They certainly were not habits that deserved to be told in a history book. My life was boring and monotonous. Predetermined from morning until night and then I was too tired to even think. Maybe I would have been truly happy if I stayed longer on that damn mountain.

From the moment I set foot on the floor that morning, my routine had already begun. I never found out if the queen had a right of having someone to wake her up. I could not sleep that much. Six hours of sleep were more than enough in my daily schedule opinion. At five I was already out of my room, washed and dressed and ready for massacre. Why did I want to preserve the crown so badly, if it was a so exhausting work?

I began the day by giving orders to all my servants. What to cook, which room prepare for conferences... So boring. I could barely keep my eyes open. Later, as every morning, I prepared myself to listen to people demands in the throne room. At six in the morning... How could there be people so eager to see me? And it was so hard to listen and keep my eyes open ...

Ugh... I rubbed my face, confused. I woke up in my office, hours later, slumped on the desk and on the papers that my father had kindly devised me. Almost. I sat up sleepily and rubbed my face again. How the hell I've gotten here? Ah ... Yeah ... The proposal on the fields the night before I was not able to finish. I let out a groan and looked at the pendulum by the door, across the room. It was late. I had overslept.

I still felt exhausted from the sleepless night. I rubbed my eyes and I decided that I needed something to keep me awake. Something strong. Usually I would have called someone to have it, but this time I decided that a good walk would be better. Also I could not risk anyone finding out that I fell asleep.

I sat up then, exhausted and sore, rubbing my face, and walked quietly to breakfast. The castle was silent and, if I had not known, I would never have imagined that even at this early hour hundreds of people worked here. The corridor that led to my studium was already spotless. My wing was one of the first to be dusted. Then the maids went to the throne room, a floor below, and finally to the rest of the castle. I knew it ... I did that program.

I didn't meet anyone on my way. The waiters knew what awaited them if found them moping around. So when I came down stairs and made my way to the dining room, I was surprised to hear someone speak. Mumbling to be exact. It was late in the morning for me, but for anyone else, apart from the waiters who at that time had to be elsewhere, was considerably early. Who could it be at this hour? I approached the door with curiosity and listened. I knew that voice.

It was Kristoff's baritone tone.

What was he doing here at this hour? Was not it a little 'early' to walk around in 'my' castle? Then the idea struck me. He was here to see Anna. He knew little, if he was not aware that she would not set foot on the ground until mid-morning. Anna... What would I do when he would take her away from me?

I held a grimace of disgust and anger and hid behind the door frame to spy on him. The hallway was empty, and thankfully no one saw me set up that scene. He was sitting at the long rectangular table. He was giving me his back and he was wearily tapping his foot on the floor, waiting for something. He always acted as if he owned the place. I could not stop the bitter and poisonous taste that came up from my stomach.

I was starting to hate the guy. He was leading Anna astray. He was putting some strange idea in her mind. My sweet little Anna in that ape's hands!

- **You should not think of her like that... She's your little sister** -. The voice chuckled evilly and I grimaced. I was protecting her from him, I had every right to think of her as I pleased. - **For real? Are you protecting her from him then? And who protects her from you?** -. I shook my head to force it into stop talking, but it went on. - **If you protect her, how can you allow him to act that way? Undisturbed?** -. I looked at the man who was tapping his foot on the floor and was mumbling and I found myself clenching my teeth. - **Or are you just jealous of him? He can hold her hand, he can ...** -.

"Kristoff." I hissed, stepping into the room right the instant he had set up to leave. I had just foiled his only chance of escape. The boy turned to look at me, pale as a corpse. He must have had a sense that I hated him because in the last week he had avoided me whenever he had the chance. He was right to be scared. But now it was time to speak. He was alone and Anna would not be around for at least a couple of hours. He would soon stop pollute my sister's thoughts with his sweet words and his slimy manners and he would stop walking around in my castle as if he was the owner. I had awaited this moment for too long.

"Can I have a word in private?". Away from prying ears? He seemed surprised. Perhaps he expected me to shout? I smiled at him, hoping that this would attract Kristoff into my trap. It did. The boy stood up, reassured and followed me outside without a second word. The trip was short. Just a couple of corridors. I chose a room that usually no one used. An old tea room. I glanced at the guard on duty to let him know that he should not let anyone pass. He just nodded.

I would have preferred that no one would have saw me with Kristoff, at that time. It would have been a problem if the guard had decided to talk to someone about what he had seen, but I knew that boy. I knew I could trust him. He was one of my most trusted servants.

"Close the door". I ordered Kristoff and he obeyed, waiting for me to sit at the old table, to take a seat himself, but I did not. I walked to the window, instead, leaving him standing there. What he would do afterwards was none of my concern. It was not to eat, that I had dragged him that far. I paused to think, and this seemed to hit him.

"Then?". The question and the way in which he asked, was not of my liking. He put my already precarious mental balance on its toes. - **See how he speaks to you? Where is the respect for the royal blood? Does he not know that you can cut his tongue off for a lot less?-.** The voice snorted, angrily. For the success of my plan I had to stay calm. One mistake and everything would went up in smoke. Even Anna. And I could not afford it.

"You're in love with my sister, Kristoff?". I asked bluntly. He gasped with uncertainty. The question was too direct and unexpected for him to put it together. Well ... That was to my advantage. I had to make sure that he betrayed himself or, if nothing, I prayed for him to say some nonsense. It would have been perfect at that point. The public speaking skills I had forcibly acquired were helpful at times like those.

"I... Yeah...".

"Are you not sure? I see you wavering." Said I and smiled, pleased with my first successful move. "You have been in a relationship for three years right? What are your intentions?". I asked without looking at him and without emotion. He stammered something in response. "Don't you have in mind to ask her to marry you, sooner or later?". I welcomed the silence for a few seconds. The voice was silent and waiting, like a lion in ambush.

"I would like to". In my peripheral vision I saw a mention of a smile on his face and my expression hardened. That bastard! He wanted to take Anna away from me! Enslave her in an hovel of suffering and hunger. And he laughed at this, as if it was the most normal thing in the world! The voice did not have to say anything. My jealousy had already done enough and anger and resentment did the rest.

"Don't do it". I said chillily. He replied with a confused look. The smile was gone now, as it was meant to be. "If you love my sister, and if you have common sense in you, for any reason, you will not ask her to marry you". He seemed wounded. It was certainly a trick to make me complacent. But I was stronger. I didn't look at him, because I was afraid that he would understand what I was thinking and rebel. At that point I did not know how he would react.

"Why?". I smiled with irony. He was asking why!

"Well, Kristoff ... Anna is a princess. She is used to live in luxury, as you can see." I pointed to the room as an example. Old paintings decorated the walls and everything was worth much more than what an ordinary citizen could ever afford or only suspect. "Even if you would be a good guy...". And he was not so. "... I don't think you would ever be able to offer Anna more than that." I said, still smiling sardonically. "Actually, to be honest, I don't know if you can offer even as much as that".

"What do you mean?". He knew what I meant.

"Kristoff ... I let your affair go on until now because I never thought it to be an obstacle to Anna's well-being. But now she has the opportunity to choose someone who loves her and protects her, not only by brute force, you know? The ball tonight will be her chance to find a suitor who is suitable for her. Now, Kristoff, you have to step aside". On his face was painted an horrified expression.

"I don't want to step aside." He snapped offended and I clicked my tongue.

"It's a pity... because I'm not giving you any choice. You have to let Anna have her happy ending and, from my point of view, to marry a commoner without a stable economic security, it would not be a great happy ending for her". Kristoff began to gasp. What was he? A fish? He kept making that grimace. It was... Annoying.

"I have money!". The man insisted. "I can pay ... Anna ... I'll do my best ...".

"You can pay Anna?". He didn't like the way I rolled over his sentence, because he became livid. "I do not know what strange practices you have been used to until now, but I will not let you treat my sister in an unworthy manner. In addition, I do not see why this is surprising you so much. You had to expect this. You are a commoner; a starving peasant. Do you really think you can condemn my sister to your own condition? She needs a person with royal blood". The voice laughed at it.

- **And I guess you consider yourself suitable for that role, right? Your Majesty?** -. Crooned the voice until now silent.

"She is in need of a castle and stability. She has already seen enough horrors in her life, don't you think?". He looked down and could not argue. "I will be adamant about this. Your affair, yours and Anna's, ends today and I hope you have not dishonored her." I clenched my fists in a vise at the thought. - **Otherwise expect something you will not like** -.

"I... I'll do whatever you want."

"Kristoff, maybe we have not understood each other. You have no choice. You will give up on Anna of your own will and you will go home with your legs, or you will be banished from the castle. You will not see her anymore either way. Make your choice. This discussion ends now". I felt mixed feelings boiling in my chest. Was it possible that I was doing the wrong thing? I... - **No. It's the right choice. Save yourself. Save Anna. With him out of the way you will be happy** -.

Kristoff was staring at me in silence, as if considering my words. I looked at him and looked at the door, waiting, hoping he would go away, without resistance.

"I'll not give up on her. You'll regret it, Elsa. You're not doing the interests of your sister, you're just doing her harm." I turned to look at him in disbelief.

"I decide what is best for her. I'm just doing what is right, as a sister and as a queen. I have duties. You too will learn how to call me by my titles with time, Kristoff. As you should do as a subject". I smiled sardonically and pointed to the floor, as if to force him to bow. "Say goodbye to your queen."

The boy blushed and I didn't know if in embarrassment or anger. He bowed forcedly and opened the door with a click.

"Your Majesty." He hissed and disappeared through the door. It had not been difficult. I walked quietly to the table and sat down. Kristoff was settled. It would no longer be a problem. The taste of victory was sweet. The voice was right. The voice was always right. I smiled, crossing my fingers in front of my lips. Now I only needed to talk to the guards. Kristoff would never ever set foot in the castle without my consent. It was over. The battle for Anna's love had ended and the queen had won.

I spent minutes in contemplation before leaving the room pleased with myself. The guard at the door smiled and bowed his head, and I returned the gesture with a slight bow. That was his way of letting me know that he knew that he ' _didn't saw anything_ '. I saved that boy from starvation by making him a guard. Never more apt choice. I returned to the dining room, as if nothing had happened. I did not even set foot in the room that Anna's hurried and unmistakable footsteps, filled the air.

"Elsa?". Anna's voice called me from the door. Speak of the devil... "May I come in?". I hoped she had not crossed 'the beast' on the way and that he didn't say something inconvenient or my plan would be complicated.

"Of course...". I answered and she came hopping. Suddenly she seemed disappointed. Perhaps she expected to see Kristoff with me. He was probably waiting for Anna when I had found him sitting at the table, but alas... I had arrived before her this time.

"Have you seen...". She began to ask, then shook her head as if it was impossible that anyone had seen what she was searching for. She looked at me and smiled. "Well...". She wiped her sweaty hands on her dress and cleared her throat. "Tonight there will be a ball, huh? I just saw three maids go up with the dishes! I can not wait, Els! I'm so glad...". Then her eyes widened. "Will there be the chocolate cake?". Ah... I wanted to slap myself on my forehead. The cake, of course! How could I have forgotten! I was calling myself stupid, on the inside but I was perfectly smiling on the outside.

"Of course, what a party would be otherwise?". I asked weakly. "Are you ready to rock out?". I asked, and the voice did not fail to make hear itself . - **Yeah ... She will have fun from the chair we had prepared for her. It will be delightful** -. Anna nodded vigorously and began bouncing excitedly. "I'm happy, but now I have to go back to work. We'll talk tonight."

"You can't!". She complained, taking my hand. "It's your birthday Elsa! You can not work today." She insisted categorically and I smiled, sincerely this time.

"What's on your mind?".

"It's a surprise! Let's go!". She pulled me by the hand, trying to drag me out. - **Oh, yes, Anna. Also we have a surprise for you. Wait and see** -. Let the party begin!


End file.
